The project consists of studies (1) to evalute the efficacy of two novel pain control agents, flurbiprofen and etidocaine; (2) to evaluate the interaction of flurbiprofen and etidocaine when given in combination to supress postoperative pain; (3) to evaluate the ability of a novel non-narcotic analgesic proglumide, to potentiate the analgesic activity of morphine. Both etidocaine and flurbiprofen resulted in greater pain suppression than standard drugs and the combination of the two resulted in greater analgesia than either drug alone. This combination possesses potential for improvement in the treatment of postoperative pain in that 67% of the sample reported little or no pain folowing the surgical removal of impacted molars, a procedure which normally results in moderate to severe postoperative pain. Proglumide is presently being evaluated in the oral surgery model to test its ability to potentiate morphine analgesia and evaluate its interaction with endogenous pain inhibitory substances such as beta-endorphin.